unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
A Rock and a Hard Place
|treasures=5 |prev=None; the game starts here |next=Chapter 2 - Breaking and Entering}} This article refers to the in-game chapter. For the musical composition, see A Rock and a Hard Place (soundtrack). A Rock and a Hard Place is the first chapter of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Synopsis Nathan's back! This time, we see Drake scaling the side of a train carriage hanging off the side of a Nepalese mountain. As Drake progresses through the wreckage one question lingers: what is going on? Walkthrough Once you have control of Drake, move along the yellow rail to the left. Keeping going left until you are behind the train. Now climb up the train along the right side. A boulder will fall and knock you down a bit. Once its fallen continue climing along the right side of the train. The game will tell you to press to jump when you can no longer climb up. Press to grab the ledge, and press it again to grab another yellow rail. Move along the rail to the left. When you're in the middle of the rail an object will fall and stop you for a second. After it falls continue moving to the left until you grab a tall yellow rail. Climb up this rail until it falls and slams into the rail. The game will then tell you to hold the left analog stick in the direction you want to swing and press to jump. Do this and move to the left. When you can't climb anymore, hold the left analog stick to the left and press to jump. Press and pull yourself on top of the ledge. Now push the left analog stick forward and press again to jump to a bench. When you've grabbed it, press again to pull yourself up. Now push the left analog stick to the left and press again. Keep pressing X until Drake stands up. Now hold the left analog stick down and press and then again. Now hold the left anaglof stick to the right and climb along the train. When you grab the yellow rail, continue climbing up it. You can also hold the left analog stick up and press to jump up along the rail. When the rail falls, hold the left analog stick to the left and press quickly. Continue climbing the train until you are at the very top of it, and then jump to the yellow ladder and climb up it and pull yourself up onto the train. Now keep running as the train falls and Drake will pull himself up. After the cutscene, walk towards the tree to your right and look for the flashing light. Walk up to it and press to pick up a treasure. Now head into the train wreck and keep walking along the path through the train. After getting through the narrow spot between two trains, look for a gun near the dead soldier and pick up the 92FS-9mm with . Also very close the gun is a treasure, make sure you pick it up. Now walk to the door on the train near the dead body and press to open it. Enter the train, climb over the trail, and pick up the ammo. Walk to the end of the train, hold L1, and then aim at the lock and press R1 to break it. Now press to open the door. You can also press R2 to reload your gun. When you come off the train hold R1 and look up and shoot at the flashing light to pick up the third treasure. Now head forward and you'll see a soldier. He'll spot you and shoot at you. You can either shoot him back or just wait a second and let an explosion kill him. After this continue moving forward and pick up the ammo the soldier had. When you enter another train, head to the back of it and press tirangle on the door to push through it. Head forward and climb up the boxes. hen you're on top of the boxes, climb up the rails to the top of the train and press . Jump off the train and onto the other train, but don't move forward. Instead, jump off the train onto the large grey box. Head to the bottom of the screen and nto a small sectioned-off area on the ground where the fourth treasure is located. Onc eyou have picked it up climb back up into the train. Walk to the end of the train and when you reach the door press to climb out of the train. After the cutscene, move the left analog stick around to wake Drake up. Look for the opening in the train and jump to the yellow rail. When you're on the rail move along it to the right and pull yourself up onto the train. Head to the bottom of the screen and pick up the fifth treasure, then head to the other end of the train. When you have fallen, continue heading forward until the cutscene begins. Treasures thumb|300px|right # Wrathful Delity Statue # Saraswati Statue # Tibetan Snuff Bottle # Bhutanese Lime Bos #Ghau Amulet Thogchag Trivia * This is the first of two times you play the sequence when you climb the train. You must later do it in Chapter 15 when the story catches up with itself. However, the second time you play it, Nate will add lines and different camera angles will be included. Also an entire section is skipped when you go inside the train and climb the seats. Category:Uncharted 2 Walkthrough Category:Uncharted 2